For every end or middle there is a beginning
by Dagorwen of Beleriand
Summary: Kagome goes home, but finds a demon in the Goshinboku. He says a demon aura is why he is here. Naraku jumps out of the well, they all attack with one of their strongest attacks, and the demon and kagome are transported to middle earth


Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Inu-

Yasha, Hiei, or Lord of the Rings!

_'blah'_ means thoughts

"blah" means speaking

"_blah"_ means speaking in another language there won't be much of that i think...

"**blah"** means strongly voiced words...

* * *

"Mom I'm home!" A girl of about 16 years yelled out as she climbed out of a dusty old well. She had long, dark hair to about her hips with highlights of blue sometimes seen. She was wearing a very nice kimono, while underneath it was a black catsuit; she had a bow swung up on her shoulder, with a quiver of arrows on the other shoulder. Also on her back was a long sword in a scabbard on a belt that crosses over her front, and two decorative fans on her hips, but they are more than that. Forif someoneflicks them out pieces of unbreakable metal come out of the tips, which may be used as throwing stars or use to slash, stab, and pierce opponents. As she was walking past the Goshinboku,her fiery blue eyes flashed with something akin to recognition in them.

'_Hmm…seems there is a demon in the Goshinboku…_' the girl thought to herself as she came towards the God Tree. As she passed it, she stopped, turned towards it, took her bow off her shoulder and an arrow out of the quiver, and aimed toward the demonic aura she sensed.

"Demon! What are you doing on this holy shrine? If you are not here for peaceful reasons then be you gone from here, or I shall have to deal with you!"

After the girl said this, a boy (or demon as we now know) about 18 (in human years) jumped down out of the Goshinboku. He was only as tall as the girl which is 5'7", black hair which added almost half a foot to his height, and a white headband around his forehead. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants.

"Hn…" he said in a non-committal voice.

"So? Are you going to answer my question, or will I have to decimate you into ashes?" the girl asked fiercely.

"Hn…I sensed a presence of a demon around here…"

"Ku ku ku…and you are right Forbidden Child. As I have come to kill Kagome and to take the rest of the Shikon no Tama!" a man (assumedly) in a baboon costume burst out of the same well the girl we now know now as Kagome came from.

"**NARAKU**! What the hell are you doing here? And you will never be able to take the Shikon no Tama away from me!" Kagome screamed at him as she grabbed her fans and infused into them some of her priestess powers. Suddenly the demon took off his headband, which then revealed his third eye. As his third eye slowly opened, he grabbed his arm, covered in bandages, and yelled out, "**Dragon of the Darkness Flame!**"

After he yelled that out, a dragon the color of the blackest night roared out of his arm and headed toward Naraku.

Naraku however had also done his greatest attack, in which a spider the color of fresh blood appeared and launched itself toward the demon.

Also though, Kagome had launched one of her greatest attack, but by no means her greatest, "**Gyrfalcon of the Holy Flame!**" so then a Gyrfalcon of the purest white, with just the slightest hint of blue blazed out of her and headed toward the other two attacks.

So when the attacks all came together a big blaze went up and shock waved back toward the attackers. Thrown together, Kagome and the demon hurtled towards some distant place while Naraku, assumedly, blasted back to the Sengoku Jidai.

/In a place they don't know/

"Ugg…did someone get the license plate of that truck?…" Kagome said as she sat up cradling her head in her hands.

* * *

TBC

Hello! Uhh….sorry for cutting it out so short….I was actually asked to do this and I have great inspiration….but I am really lazy and I have school…I will try to update as soon as I can…reviews help though! Cat I.D. asked me to do this so this is for you!

Edited March 31, 2006

A/N: I don't think that I shall be updating any time soon really…I have been extremely busy with school, as I am a freshman in high school, with almost all honors classes…as well as Tae Kwon Do…I will try, and hopefully have another chapter of this up…also if someone would please be my beta reader…I would be extremely thankful -…if someone would like to be just review or leave an e-mail at thanks!


End file.
